Silver Dream
by Yukimi Yuki Takiro
Summary: Three treasures keep the balance of the land. In a sudden attack, the Dark Kingdom attacks and the Kinomoto Kingdom falls. Seven years later, Princess Sakura is discovered by Syaoran Li. But the Dark Kingdom is after her and the treasures.
1. Prologue: Ruin

Silver Dream

By Yukimi Yuki Takiro

Hello everyone! While I was cleaning out some old ZIP disks when I found this one fanfic that I thought I would change a little and place here. This fanfic was originally named "Silver Snow" but since I have that title for a different story of mine and it's copyrighted, I decided to change it. I have changed over the years since I first typed this so I hope you enjoy this version!

***

Prologue: Ruins

He watched from the shadows, a solitary figure cloaked in black from head to toe, as his gaze took in the blazing fire. Bodies and blood stained the once grand palace of the Kinomoto Kingdom. The shadows in the man's eyes shifted with the dancing flames. He clenched the crimson orb in his palm tighter.

"Your highness." Detaching herself from the shadows, a young woman bowed respectfully, her long midnight black hair shielding her face like a curtain. When she straightened, her dark eyes took in the destruction.

"What is the status of the Li Kingdom?" the man asked, never taking his eyes from the castle.

"It's a brutal battle, sire. It appears they knew of our attack and our forces are slowly being pushed back. It makes it difficult to gain an advantage due to their magic abilities," she replied.

Before the man could reply, his eyes flickered at the sight of a horse bursting from the stables and disappearing into the night. The man's expression was impassive.

The woman glanced at her master. "Are you letting them go?"

He did not respond.

"Should we give chase? Sire? Prince Hiro?"

Hiro merely smiled and abruptly turned. "No, call the men back. We have much more planning to do, Arie."

"As you wish." Arie bowed again before vanishing into the darkness just as sudden as she appeared.

Hiro held up the orb in his hand, the phoenix orb said to be one of the three treasures used to prevent the land's destruction. "I shall have all the treasures. The Star Key and the Dragon Sword."

***

"Sakura! Sakura!" Toya Kinomoto poured a small amount of water into his sister's mouth as he held her up next to the stream. He coughed, the smell of smoke still clinging to their bodies.

The young girl's eyes fluttered open, her emerald eyes staring up at him. "Oniichan?"

"Sakura, are you alright?" He tried to get her to take in more water, but the water merely ran down the side of her mouth.

Sakura coughed and shook her head, pushing away the flask. Jolting up into a sitting position, she looked to her brother. "What happened to otousan and okaasan?"

Toya's face contorted and he silently shook his head. He could still hear the screams and shouts. He could still see the blood staining the floors and walls, the countless bodies littering the floor as the flames continued to burn. And he could remember his mother embracing them one last time before pushing them into the secret passage just as the door splintered open.

Sakura must have seen something in his eyes because she suddenly cried and embraced him. All he could do was hold her tighter in his short arms. He couldn't do anything. He wasn't an adult yet. He wasn't strong enough. He had to protect Sakura and he had to protect the key.

He had to become stronger.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 1: Destiny

Silver Dream

By Yukimi Yuki Takiro

Hello everyone! Since I got such good reviews from the prologue, I decided to continue with the storyline! I am so glad that people liked it. I haven't written a fanfiction in such a long time I thought I had lost my touch. Keep on reading and reviewing! I need all the encouragement I can get to keep going with this.

***

Chapter One: Destiny

Seven years later…

"…three treasures protect the land from destruction. The three heroes who saved the land later settled into their respective kingdoms and each generation protects their treasure handed down from the heroes from ages past. And we have been living in peace until seven years ago when the Dark Kingdom suddenly attacked without warning-are you listening Prince Syaoran!?" His tutor slapped down his pointer on the tabletop.

Syaoran Li flipped another page of his book. "I'm listening. It isn't exactly something you haven't gone over before."

His tutor's eye twitched.

"The Dark Kingdom and the Kinomoto Kingdom were more or less allies so that is why it came as a shock for them to come under attack. And the heirs of the Kinomoto Kingdom disappeared with the Star Key seven years ago," Syaoran said.

"You missed a part, Syaoran." Yuki Li was Syaoran's older brother and the next in line for the throne. He was often busy being groomed for the role but he always found time to attend his younger brother's lessons with him whenever he wanted a break.

"Missed a part?"

"We were allies with the Kinomoto Kingdom as well."

"Oh, that's right. You were best friends with Toya Kinomoto, right?" Syaoran snapped his book closed and stood, his chair legs scrapping against the floor. "Well, I'll see you later."

"Your highness! You're not done with your lesson!" The tutor's words didn't reach the young prince's ears as the door slammed shut.

Yuki quickly stood with a smile. "Don't worry about Syaoran, he's very intelligent and talented."

"That's not what I'm worried about, your highness. I was given a job to tutor the young prince and I just want to see this through."

Yuki chose not to respond as he left the room after his brother. Once he had caught up with Syaoran, he walked beside him. "Are you going out to the field again?" he asked.

Syaoran stared ahead when he spoke. "I just need a break."

"That's a good idea," Yuki exclaimed with a smile. When they walked out of the castle, Yuki ordered for their horses to be brought.

Syaoran's head shot up as he stared at his brother. "You're coming along? Don't you have duties to attend to?"

"Listen, Syaoran. I deserve a break every now and then, too. I work twice as hard as you do."

"Fine, fine." Once they gained their horses and mounted, Syaoran and Yuki rode away.

Their secret place was a on a hill overlooking green fields and a river coming from the entrance to a forest and which marked the border between the Li Kingdom and the Kinomoto Kingdom. As they settled into the grass, staring at the blue skies, Syaoran could feel the tension in his body slowly melt away beneath the afternoon sun.

Syaoran shifted. He wasn't so relaxed that he could fall asleep. He kept his sword within reach, just as his brother did. "Yuki?"

"Hm?"

"I had another dream."

"The same one?"

"No. This time it was a dream about a girl with short honey brown hair. She had the Star Key around her neck."

Yuki opened his eyes. He was silent for a while.

"Yuki?"

Yuki suddenly smiled. "Maybe it means that you'll meet her someday. It seems as though she may be a survivor of the Kinomoto Kingdom."

"I don't know."

A flock of birds fled the trees of the nearby forest causing both Syaoran and Yuki to sit up and look. They exchanged glances before grabbing up their swords and dashing toward the forest.

Once they were in the forest, their steps slowed and they took cover in the trees as they crept through silently. They halted and Syaoran peeked around the tree trunk.

"Let me go!" A young girl around Syaoran's age struggled against her captor's hold on her arm. It was the sight of her hair color which made Syaoran's heart beat speed up and his grip to tighten upon his sword.

Yuki must have noticed for he glimpsed around the tree trunk he molded himself against to get a look.

The men who surrounded the girl were dressed in black armor, their faces hidden by their dark helmets. By the look of the unique armor, the Dark Kingdom was involved. The girl let out a scream before the man holding her threw her to the ground.

Syaoran's eyes flashed and he unsheathed his sword.

"Syaoran, no!" Yuki hissed.

He didn't listen. He dashed out of their hiding place to attack the men. Yuki sighed and followed soon after his brother. Two of the men were knocked to the ground before they knew what hit them. The one standing unsheathed his sword to take a swing at Syaoran but Syaoran jumped. Yuki attacked the man a split second after he realized he missed Syaoran.

The girl crawled away from the battle and watched in awe as the armored men were quickly and efficiently beaten. Watching them, she knew that they weren't ordinary people. Their clothing bespoke nobility and their sword style and skill revealed them to belong to the Li Kingdom where people were trained in sword and fighting techniques. What were they doing out here?

Syaoran wiped the sweat from his brow before sheathing his sword.

"That was a bit reckless of you, Syaoran," Yuki commented with a smile.

"Sorry. I don't know what overcame me." Syaoran surveyed the damage before approaching the girl. He held out his hand to her. "Are you unhurt?"

"Uh, thank you. Yes." The girl accepted his help and was hoisted to her feet. She brushed off the dust from her dress before bowing. "Thank you for rescuing me."

Syaoran looked away. "No, that's alright."

"Why were soldiers of the Dark Kingdom after you, miss-?" Yuki asked.

"Sakura. I…I don't really know why," Sakura replied.

Yuki searched her eyes but then he smiled. "As long as you're safe, that's all that matters."

Sakura's face heated at Yuki's sudden smile. She smiled back in response.

Syaoran watched with a frown but refrained from speaking.

"Would you like some tea back at my house? I want to thank you for what you've done for me."

"We've been away for too long, I'm afraid. However, we shall take your kind offer the next time we come," Yuki replied. He bowed and walked away.

Syaoran bowed to her before following after his brother.

"Um, your names…?"

Syaoran paused and turned to look back at her, her eyes downcast. "My name is Syaoran and my brother is Yuki."

Sakura's head shot up and she smiled. "Thank you again, Syaoran, Yuki."

He could feel his face beginning to heat so he turned around abruptly and hurried after his brother.

As they disappeared from sight, Sakura's face fell and she quickly distanced herself from the unconscious soldiers.

"Sakura!" A small yellow animal with wings flew into Sakura's line of vision.

"Hoe!? Kero, don't come out of nowhere like that!"

"Are you alright? You weren't hurt, were you?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine. The two Princes of the Li Kingdom saved me."

"What!? The Princes of the Li Kingdom? What were they doing out here of all places?"

"I…I don't know."

"You didn't reveal your full name, right? Even if they are of the Li Kingdom, we can't have the Dark Kingdom finding out somehow. We have to leave. Now that they have found out where we are here, we have to hide again."

"I-I know, Kero. Let's go." Sakura paused to glance back at the clearing where the two Princes once stood. She touched her chest where the key rested beneath her clothing before walking away.

***

"If something wrong, Yuki?" Syaoran glanced at his brother with curious eyes as they rode back to the castle.

Yuki sighed and shook his head. "She was hiding something, I just know it. She fits the image of the Princess of the Kinomoto Kingdom."

"The Princess? And those men were after her because of the Star Key. We should go back and-!"

"No. I realize now that she may have kept her lineage a secret because she is hiding. If she told us, we may unconsciously reveal her location. But I can't leave her alone like this, not after the Dark Kingdom's soldiers were trying to kidnap her."

Syaoran didn't respond. He was just as worried as Yuki, more so perhaps. It was her he had seen in his dreams, he could feel it. But why? Every time he had that dream, she was always trying to speak to him but he couldn't hear what she was saying. He felt…as though he should protect her. But why?

***

Prince Kei stood before the altar holding the Phoenix Orb. He spun around at the sound of footsteps as Arie detached herself from the shadows.

"Young prince, you shouldn't be here. Return to your rooms."

"Arie, why? What is my brother planning?"

"Young prince…"

"I just…I just don't understand. How could he have changed so much? Why does he want all the treasures? What is he trying to accomplish by destroying the land? The land our ancestors tried so hard to save!?"

Arie shook her head. "You are still young yet, your highness. You cannot understand what Prince Hiro is trying to achieve. In time you shall understand."

Kei clenched his hands into fists at his sides. Powerless. He was powerless to stop his brother. He had been powerless to save Sakura. Now he was powerless to escape the castle, his prison for seven long years. Kei's eyes flashed.

No. He won't stand by any longer and stay powerless. His hand shot out toward the orb but an invisible force kept him from it.

"Young prince! What are you doing?"

Kei was forced back a few feet away.

Hiro appeared in front of the Phoenix orb, his gaze taking in his brother with lifeless eyes. "Do you honestly believe you could hold the orb?"

"Hiro! Stop this. What you are doing will destroy us all!"

"Lock him away. I don't want to gaze upon his pathetic face."

Two soldiers stood on either side of Kei and hulled him away, struggling and screaming.

"Hiro! Hiro!!" The doors slammed shut.

To be continued…


End file.
